


The Secret Diaries of Uncharted Space

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows, The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ???-Freeform, AU, Abrupt Ending, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haru and I have 2 alien aus, Humor, Kagami the Sass Master, M/M, Mpreg, POV Kagami Taiga, casually neglects other stories, save him, this is the fluffy one, you don't want to know the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: From Kagami Taiga's personal notes:Entry #1Most people don't know, or don't want to believe that aliens exist.But they do.And I'm part of the ''diplomatic group" to look after them while they stay on earth.Someone save me.





	The Secret Diaries of Uncharted Space

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying.  
> I should be working on my other stories.  
> Yet here I am, making a new one.

 

Out of the six of them, Kuroko is the easiest to hang out with.

Let me explain.

A few weeks ago, me and a whole group of others were given a task from the government to safeguard a group of six visiting aliens and ensure that they didn't do anything stupid. So, to blend in, and for us to be able to properly communicate with them, they adopted human names. I mean, you try to call someone's name when said name is a series of caws or meows or any other thing that I know of as an animal sound. It's weird as hell plus no one wants a man-cat or a man-bird to claw their eyes out because you ''mispronounced'' (read horribly butchered) their name in some kind of ancient insult in their native tongue.

As I said, Kuroko is the easiest to be around. He's one of the most interested in knowing about the earth and (thankfully) unlike Momoi, doesn't follow anyone around, asking for this and that.

Actually, maybe I should describe them before I start complaining about them.

 

Let's start with Momoi.

She's the only, at least by human standards, female and, objectively speaking, her exaggerated features might as well have come from many a straight man's wet dream. She has this long, flowing pink hair -apparently, it's natural- and a chest that makes Commander Riko, an incredibly formidable woman, I must add, froth in jealousy. No one has any idea how old she really is, and no one asks. As weird as it sounds, Momoi is an _actual_ technivore. As in, she literally feeds herself on knowledge and useless old appliances of any kind. And she knows mechanics like no other.

And if a girl that munches an old watch (" _not the leather, Kagamin, that's just yucky_ " she says) is weird, the others are even weirder.

 

For example, Kise.

No one knows what Kise actually looks like. It's a mystery, and no one who knows will tell us. And while it's scary to know that he can take ANY form, anyone's, in just a heartbeat, it also makes him the most approachable, since it feels like you're talking to another totally well-adjusted human being. Apparently, everything on his home planet can and will try to kill you, so Kise, the little ball of sunshine he is, truly enjoys the peace on earth.

Please let me be as far from this space Australia as possible.

 

Then comes Midorima.

An actual, living siren.

Or harpy. Whichever you prefer, I guess

What I mean to say is Midorima would look pretty human, if it wasn't for his birdlike way of standing. And the fact that he was two wings with razor sharp claws at the ends instead of, you know, actual hands. He has a great talent in music, for someone without opposable thumbs, be it in singing or playing instruments. Those he can play at least. But he spends most of his time conversing with Akashi, and usually no one sees him for long periods of time.

 

Murasakibara is also often found around Akashi, usually guarding the door to his room. The only other thing that I can tell about the guy is that you don't want to bother him. Who would want to bother a giant rock statue/man that can just lift one of his feet and step on you until your dead?

 

Which brings us to Akashi, the apparent leader. A leader we rarely get to see, for whatever reason.

Akashi is like a cat, and then he's not. I mean, a lot of stuff about both his appearance _and_ his personality are super catlike. Like, let's say, his hair. Wild and and messy and red, just like a lion's mane. Like, his hair gets messier than everyone on this planet, definitely. Possibly the whole universe.

[Kise says Akashi's hair is messier than Kuroko's, but I haven't seen them together enough to know.]

Back to Akashi and all the reasons he's definitely a space cat.

Or something like that.

Anyways. The eyes.

Akashi literally has cat eyes. As in, actual vertical slits instead of pupils like Kise does. Also, the eyes are two different colours, a red and a yellowish-orange thing. Yes, I know that cats have that in the blue/green combi most of the time. But red/orange, or red/yellow, whichever of those it actually is, you don't see actual people with natural red eye(s) and red hair the shade Akashi has them.

And don't let me get started on his smile.

Rule above all rules: Akashi can't mimic a human smile and should never attempt to. If you guessed it's because of his teeth, you'd guess right. He's got **_actual_ cat **_teeth_ , and they look so sharp (his canines, especially) that poor Furihata thought Akashi was a vampire when he first saw him, and fainted.

I'm not going to go through the specifics of his personality but it's still very cat-like, demanding of others' attention, selfish, etc, etc.

 

That leaves Kuroko.

Perhaps it's ironic that I know little about Kuroko, when he's the one I spend most time with. I know that he's the oldest of the seven, and that he's basically a ghost. And I don't mean that personality-wise. I mean he's literally a ghost, it's what they nicknamed his species for Christ's sake. I know that he likes vanilla, and that it's that fondness of it that made Akashi want to seize earth, as a kind of gift to Kuroko.

Lastly, I know that Kuroko dreams of a family. As in a partner and kids. The way he spoke was as if he _knew_ he was going to have one soon, but nothing really betrayed him expecting a kid. Or having laid an egg or something. He should be around it all the time, in that case, no?

 

It's in that moment, while I'm watching a blissful Kuroko, sipping his third milkshake in two hours, that a bloodied Kise runs towards us, screaming something about an emergency.

"Kise-kun, if you got injured when playing around, I can't help you. Ask Midorima-kun."

"It's not about me this time, Kurokocchi!" the annoying (these days) blond wails. "It's about Akashicchi!" and at the mention of the space-cat-devil's name, Kuroko completely ignores his milkshake, letting it fall and spill into the ground and runs after Kise.

Rest in peace, milkshake.

And of course, because I am me and I cannot, for the love of Tatsuya's homemade burgers, leave something alone if it makes me curious about it, I follow.

And I really, really, really, shouldn't have.

It's certainly not a sight for the frail-hearted, for there's Momoi tending to an injured Midorima, who in turns tends to an injured (and dripping wet) Aomine. "Akashi-kun needs help!" she cries out, and without any other prompting, Kuroko enters the room.

I know I shouldn't follow.

But.

I can't.

For the love of all that's good food.

Win.

Against.

My curiosity.

So, I follow Kuroko into the personal space of his cat friend, not finding him there. But then Kuroko walks towards the bathroom, opening the door and sighs in defeat.

Akashi is there, in the filled bathtub, almost comepletely submerged in the water with only his very relaxed face out. Which is a weird image, but also a funny one because while cats don't like water Akashi seems to like it a lot, since he puts some effort to not being taken out by Kuroko.

It sorta makes sense; the others are injured because they tried to take him out earlier.

" _Tremari_ " Kuroko mutters, and the word somehow sounds affectionate? _"how long have you been in there?"_

Akashi shrugs. "Since you left? I think" he gives his quiet reply. Kuroko frowns but doesn't reply, drying him with the nearby towel and attempting to get Akashi into some dry clothes before coercing him to bed, throwing some heavy blankets over him.

And then they hide under the covers and _wait a second **are they cuddling?!**_

And Kuroko, stoic and expressionless 24/7, initiated it?

" _Taashi_ " Akashi speaks, and it was probably meant for Kuroko only, "I think I have decided on a name."

"Are you sure one name is enough?"

"Hm." he leaves a yawn. "You'd feel it too, if you were in my place."

Kuroko doesn't reply, instead, he ruffles Akashi's hair. "Is it getting longer, or is it just me?"

"It is. And before you ask, no, I won't cut it."

"I wouldn't dare to."

There's silence for a while, and then Kuroko asks again.

"What name have you picked? I think it needs to go through me as well. It's _our_ child, after all."

.............

........................

................................

Wait **what**?!

Akashi, the one and only space cat-devil is expecting and _Kuroko_ is the father?

Can this really be?

I mean, it's Commander Riko who's more interested in the genetics and all.

Which means I need to inform her as soon possible.

And she gets overly excited about things.

Why me.

"Kou, huh?" Kuroko replies to what I missed.

"A family. I never thought having one would make me feel so complete and happy." Akashi whispers, and it sounds like he's ready to fall asleep.

Maybe it's time for me to go.

I silently wish them happiness.

And as I leave, Momoi seems to be really happy.

"I told Midorin Akashi was expecting only one! He owes me now!"

Yeah, they're weird.


End file.
